Rainy Day at the Black Order
by Barasuisho
Summary: A rainy day and a bet. Who knew playing cards could lead to such embarrasment? I suck at summaries. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, blah blah blah. OK! On with the story. BTW, this is what happens to you after studying organic chemistry and physiology for 4 days straight. 

It was a rainy day at the Black Order Headquarters. There had been no missions for a while, so the exorcists decided to relax. Lavi, Linali, Krowly, Miranda, Kanda and Allen were sitting in one of the drawing rooms. Kanda had been forced to come back inside from the training grounds because of the freezing rain and dense fog. Lavi was hiding from Bookman and had decided that this was the only place the old panda would forget to look.

Boredom was starting to set in, when suddenly Miranda found a pack of cards in one of the desk drawers. "Why don't we play a card game," she innocently suggested.

"That sounds good," replied Linali. Krowly and Lavi turned to look at each other and then nervously at Allen. They knew Allen was a card fiend. They had encountered Black Allen when they had just met Krowly. They both shuddered at the thought.

The white-haired exorcist simply flashed an innocent smile and nodded his head in agreement. Lavi and Krowly agreed to play, after all, they couldn't abandon the girls.

"Oy, Yuu-chan, join us!" called out the redhead.

Kanda looked up from his book, an annoyed look on his face. "Che, why would I want to play a ridiculous game. And DO NOT call by my given name unless you want Bookman to look for another successor."

"Ah," chided Allen, "Kanda is afraid to play. He knows he's going to lose."

"Baka moyashi! As if I would lose at something so trivial."

"Ok, let's make a bet."

"FINE!"

"Hmm, but what should it be…." The youngest exorcist sat in thought for a few seconds until Linali stood up with a slightly sinister look on her face.

"The three players with the lowest scores will have to do the Haruhi dance! We'll play 5 rounds."

The group looked at her as though she had grown a second head. Noticing the confused looks, she played a clip on one of the golems to illustrate her point. "It's from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Losers have do the dance and let us record it!"

Who knew that the sweet Chinese girl had a dark side too. Alas, they all agreed that it was fair. "Oh, and Allen-kun," she inserted, "NO CHEATING!"

Allen's smile wavered for a minute. "But I never," he managed to say before he was cut off by the green-haired exorcist. "You do cheat. You forget that I saw Tim's memory."

The poor teen couldn't argue anymore. They all sat at the table and played Gin Rummy. After nearly an hour, things weren't looking good for Kanda, Lavi, and Allen. Miranda was bad at first, but she quickly got the hang of it, as did the vampire exorcist. It was the last round, Allen and Krowly were tied but at the last minute, the old count managed to pull a victory.

Allen had never lost! His eyes spiraled at the realized of it. Kanda was fuming in the background, Mugen at his hip and a long string of curse words coming flowed freely from his lips. Meanwhile, Lavi simply hung his head in defeat.

"Time to dance!" announced the Chinese girl.

The three exorcists had no choice but to do so. Miranda sat back, Krowly sitting beside her watching the spectacle unfold. Linali prepared the music and set up the golem cameras as the other 3 tried to memorize the dance moves.

After a while, she was convinced that they knew their roles well enough. Allen would of course be Haruhi, Lavi would play Yuki (a bit out of character, but it would make the whole show so much better), while Kanda was given the role of Mikuru.

The music flooded the room within seconds.

"nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara

minna de doko made mo ikeru ne" began Allen

wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo

kanaete kureta no wa dare nano?

"jikan no hate made Boooon!!

WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa" Kanda sang

nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou

aru hareta hi no koto

mahou ijou no yukai ga

kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa

ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING

ureshisa wo atsumeyou

kantan nanda yo konna no

oikakete ne tsukamaete mite

ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?

It was truly a sight to behold. All three males moving their hips in tune with the music and singing. They would never live this down. (If they only knew that a certain mad scientist was watching this as well thanks to the golems, along with a certain panda-like old man.) Oh they would have great day tomorrow. Kanda could feel a lot of death threats coming. Mugen would be itching for blood tomorrow. Allen could feel his cheeks matching a tomato's just thinking about it. Let this be a lesson to all: Do not underestimate an innocent looking Linali.

R&R! No flames please! I'm just an overworked student TT


End file.
